


The Four Potter Siblings

by MultiiiFandomWorld



Series: Lily's Garden [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Castelobruxo, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Harry is a Little Shit, Hufflepuff OC, Neutral Good Snape, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Ravenclaw OC - Freeform, Slight Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin OC - Freeform, sirius black is a bad father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiiiFandomWorld/pseuds/MultiiiFandomWorld
Summary: “You’ve kept this a secret for too long Albus!” spat Avaline. Her eyes were blazing with anger as she stood in front of her supposedly dead brother and the man she never trusted.“What is going on, Headmaster?” Harry asked cautiously. Behind her, Ara and Eliza were jittery with nerves, nothing good came out of any situation when Ava was angry. Dumbledore held the oldest Potter’s gaze before looking at Harry, “As Avaline said, I’ve kept this secret for way too long from you Mr. Potter, but please understand I never meant any-” he was cut off by Ava who turned to look at her brother, “I’m your sister Harry.”
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Original Female Character(s), Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Septima Vector/Female Original Character(s), one sided Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Lily's Garden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017211
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Ara L. Black Potter: Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> So. I had this idea come out of the blue during my first month into college and thought to write it down. This is all for fun (like most of my work) so if there are inconsistencies be helpful, not destructive :). Updates will be inconsistent, points of view will change or scenes will repeat to help me map out what's happening, and plotholes will be a thing. Do I know how the Potter siblings didn't find out at all? How did Dumbledore keep it a secret exactly? I haven't thought that far sadly but let's see how this goes.
> 
> The first couple of chapters will give you a viewpoint into who the siblings are and what's going on in their heads. Later it will switch to a third point of view.

Ara’s mother didn’t speak a lot about her father. Whenever she brought up the subject it was only ever met with an empty silence. After a while, she learned to stop asking and instead turned towards her Uncle Remus to forget about the missing part of her life and her ever-weakening mother. When her mother passed away (taken from her from a muggle disease she later learned to be cancer) she was swept away by her Uncle and taken into a world of magic she had never experienced. 

During their travels, her Uncle opened up about her father bit by bit, a jokester of a man who turned out to be her Uncle’s closest friend. Learning from her past, she never asked what happened to him. Sometimes his eyes would cloud with the same look her mother’s had gotten when she brought him up. One day, as she was strolling down a street in magical India, six-year-old Ara met Avaline and Elizabeth Potter. When she looked up at her Uncle she noticed a look of terror enter his eyes, squinting she looked next to the girls and saw a tall dark-haired man glaring at her Uncle. 

After that encounter, her life became a bit of a blur of chaos in court hearings and a back and forth between her Uncle’s flat, and the Potter Manor. After months of growing frustration, Ara's indifferent facade dropped, and demanded the Potter sisters to tell her why they kept taking her from her Uncle. The eleven and ten-year-old looked at each other before telling Ara the truth. It turned out that her Uncle was illegally harboring her after her mother’s death. 

Avaline, the elder of the sisters, pushed her glasses up, “It was in your mother’s will that you lived with us in the Potter manor.” Elizabeth, the younger one, nodded, hands clasped in front of her, “Yeah! Severus is caring for us after our parents died fighting Voldermort, after H-” Avaline cut off her younger sibling by thrusting her hand out in front of Ara, “We’ll be your sisters from now on,” she cleared her throat and looked down at the ground, “if you’ll let us of course.” Ara stared at the hand in front of her for a bit, all her life she had never been told the truth so easily, never been asked what she wanted either, and now she had sisters who did all these things without a problem. Ara surges forward, wrapping both of her new sisters up in a hug. 

After that day the case was closed and the Potter family grew as they adopted Ara Black Potter. 

Ara enjoyed living with her sisters. Despite them going off to school, Severus made sure she was taken care of at her own muggle boarding school in Britain. It was on her 10th birthday that she remembered things started to change again. Avaline had come back looking a lot older than she should have, where there once was a lanky girl who was now a looming beauty who filled her shirts the way a fifteen-year girl never should. Avaline was quick to explain her usage of the time turner and what it had done to her, and while Ara was initially upset with her, Eliza was quick to point out that the Ministry saw Avaline as an adult and could blood adopt Ara. After hearing that, all the Potter sisters ran to find Severus who had rolled his eyes but agreed to it. That day, what was once the signature Black House eyes, became a deep green that Severus compared to Lily’s. 

Like Ara had predicted, their lives had changed later that year. Eliza had gotten fed up with Dumbledore’s interventions and begged Avaline to let her transfer out. Though Severus tried to persuade her not to, Ara tugged on his robe and whispered what everyone was fearing. 

“She can’t end up like Lily.” 

With those words, her family stopped quarreling, Eliza was quietly transferred into Durmstrang, and Avaline had taken Ara with her to Ilvermorny where she attended a private muggle school. Nothing had prepared her for her first year at Hogwarts. While her sister and Severus tried talking her out of attending, Ara wanted to experience the school her father, sisters, and Severus had attended. 

While she had understood her sisters needed to leave the man that led their mother to their death, she also wanted to see why her father had loved it so much. It had been a selfish choice, Ara thought, but she hadn't ever had one before so she felt she deserved her own selfish moment. Seeing her stubbornly put her foot down, the sisters sighed before Avaline applied for a job at the Ministry, Eliza transferred back and was put into her 6th year (since Durmstrang had allowed her to advance at her own pace), and Ara entered the British Wizarding World for the first time in years.


	2. Avaline R. Potter: Castelbruxo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avaline shares her life and why she knows Portuguese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will continue on to Elizabeth's point of view. I want to give a backstory into who they are and how they live before introducing them into Harry's plotline.

Avaline was grateful for a lot of things in her life. Despite losing both her parents and youngest brother during the war, she was happy being able to have her sister by her side. 

There had been a lot of sadness when she grew old enough to understand why she only had her sister and Severus for family. All of the Wizarding World had been celebrating the night Severus came and took both of them. It left a bitter taste in her mouth, knowing people celebrated on the day her family had suffered. Both her and Elizabeth kept crying for him to turn back and bring Harry but Severus had ignored them through his own tears. Although she had been 3-year-olds, his frantic whispers of desperation still echoed through her own head.

"I'm sorry Lily, please, please, I'm sorry." 

While there were complications when it came to Severus' trials as a death eater, Dumbledore had waved his time away and sent him away with the girls. Severus had taken them to Brazil, under the exchange program they held with Hogwarts, and was able to hide them in regular muggle society whilst working as a Potions Professor for Castelobruxo. 

Avaline had wondered, after finding out about Severus’ part in her parents and brother’s death, how he could of stood to look and care for them. Luckily for the girls, they hadn’t inherited anything obvious to their father’s blood that reminded Severus of James. Avaline looked the most like her mother, with red hair and green eyes. So that had been an added boost to Severus’ growing affections.

He learned to care for them and once they had grown old enough to understand, told them about his wrongdoings towards their mother. Avaline had refused to speak to him for a week after that before Elizabeth had reasoned with her and gave in. They were happy, Avaline thought. She would spend a lot of her time with her sister reading and running around the halls of Castelobruxo when Severus couldn't find a sitter for them. 

Avaline had grown up knowing she was Avaline Rose Potter, heir to the Noble House of Potter. However, Severus had told them to use his last name instead, in an effort to hide them from any remaining Death Eater's radar. So, Avaline Rose Potter disguised herself as Avaline Esor Snape.

All three of them had thought their lives would continue in the same peaceful way it had been. Well, Avaline thought bitterly, it wasn't until they received a letter from an owl that she had seen Severus turn pale. It was under Dumbledore’s own request that Severus was forced to bring the girls back for school once Avaline had turned 11 years old. Avaline had been angry about being taken away from the country she had learned to call home and refused to speak any English when she arrived in Britain. 

Despite the serious situation, Severus had smiled at her Lily like behavior. She had stomped throughout their trip to Diagon Alley, pouted through her robe fitting, curt as she picked her books, and sarcastic when Ollivander had given her her wand. “Quiet the stubborn one you are Miss Snape,” he said curiously as he watched her hold her new wand, “Dragon Heartstring core, Fir wood, 12 inches exactly." Despite her outward expression, she was ecstatic to finally have her wand. Had she not been so angry she would have hugged him silly. 

“Obrigado por isso, senhor! Vou guardar isso para o resto da minha vida, "Avaline sneered at him as she hid her wand in her sleeve.

All Olivander did was smile and wave her away as he went to his next customer. Once they were outside they all sagged in relief of so many prying eyes. “Let me see!” Elizabeth chirped grabbing her arm roughly. Avaline smiled softly at her before pulling her wand out of her sleeve. “Linda né?” she said smugly as her sister took it for closer inspection. “It really is! I can’t wait for mine next year!” Elizabeth swooned. Severus plucked the wand from her hands before inspecting it, causing Avaline to frown. He looked at the wand for a bit before passing it back to her before swishing his robes to walk past them. 

"O seu é mais longo do que a varinha de seus pais."

Avaline stopped speaking Portuguese after that, sometimes she was too much like her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigado por isso, senhor! Vou guardar isso para o resto da minha vida = Thank you for this sir! I'll cherish this for the rest of my life
> 
> Linda né? = Beautfil no?
> 
> O seu é mais longo do que a varinha de seus pais = Yours is longer than your parents' wand.


	3. Elizabeth A. Potter: His Name Was Emilio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth speaks about why she loves pranking and her own life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH. I know two updates back to back. Right now I'm lonely up in my school so this is the only thing that distracts me. ALSO! Don't fret you have a couple of chapters more and you'll see precious little Harry.

A lot of Elizabeth’s early childhood was spent watching and following her older sister. Whether it was following her into the library to read, running behind her as they got lost in the ruins surrounding Castelobruxo, or just sitting down and watching Avaline try to make a spell (and fail at it). It wasn’t an obsession, nor a fit of jealousy, it was just how Elizabeth functioned. 

She never liked doing anything first, much less if it was unknown. She needed to see it happen before she ever set on to even think about it.

Emilio Adelaide, was a second-year attending Castelobruxo when 8-year-old Elizabeth had walked in on his prank. He was a charming young half-blood from Taboão da Serra who received stellar marks from all of his teachers and whom Elizabeth hadn’t fathom to be the one behind all the mysterious pranks she heard about from Severus. 

Later on, she would look back on her memories of him and admit she had a little bit of a crush on him. 

After finding out he was the school’s secret prankster she had followed the young boy everywhere asking him to teach her how to replicate his prank. Emilio, knowing the possibility of getting told on to Professor Snape if he denied her was pretty high, agreed, and set up “tutoring” days for her to meet with him at the greenhouses behind the school. 

“Everything,” Emilio said, “starts with knowledge.” 

He plucked out a purple looking plant from the dirt in front of her, “Can you tell me what this is?” Elizabeth shook her head and he smiled, “It’s a shrivelfig, which if you combine with other ingredients, can be made into a shrinking potion.” He revealed a small vile from behind his robes and passed it to her. Elizabeth took the vial eagerly inspecting it. “If you ever want to see your dorm mates panic as they see all of their robes have shrunk this is your go-to!” he exclaimed. 

Elizabeth faltered for a moment, “Wouldn’t that get us in trouble?” Emilio snapped his fingers, “That-” he waved his wand around him and a puff of smoke enveloped him, “is why we do it in secret!” She let out a shout when he tapped her shoulder.

“Nothing is better than watching them confused never knowing who it is!” 

When they left for Britain a lot of what Elizabeth heard from her sister was about how much she hated the Headmaster's insistence on getting her out of Slytherin. “I swear,” Avaline wrote in her weekly letter, “When he saw me get sorted into Slytherin he turned whiter than his own beard! And don’t get me started on the number of times he’s made the other heads of houses pull me aside to try to get me to tell them to take me out of Slytherin. It’s like they want me to demonize my own house.” Elizabeth pitied her sister and vowed to stay clear of the Headmaster's own radar when her turn to attend Hogwarts came. 

“Ah! Miss Snape!” greeted Ollivander with a serene smile. “Olá senhor!” she chirped, a small smile making its way onto her own face. He had started her off with the same kind of wand her sister had gotten but ended up changing it to a mixture of different ones when he realized the vast difference between the two siblings. 

It always baffled her when people compared her and her sister. While Avaline had her mother's features, Elizabeth had her father's black hair and was actually born with heterochromia. If she ever faced Severus with only her right side visible he'd flinch and find something to scold her about before dropping it when he'd see her left eye. 

“You’re a lot calmer than your sister, and may I add mischievous on top of that!” Ollivander sighed dreamily as his head wrapped around the possible wand combinations for her. She nodded in understanding but becoming a bit impatient after the 10th wand. Finally, at the 13th wand, he mumbled quite happily as he picked up another wand, “Unicorn hair, Elmwood, 14 inches. Yes, quite interesting for a half-blood.” 

No one could wipe off her smug face when she showed it off to Avaline and Severus, minus Ara, who sadly been at her muggle school at the moment and could not be there in the moment. 

“Quite the elitist wood wand isn’t it?” Avaline mused as she inspected the wand. Severus, on his part, only compared her wand patterns to her mothers. 

She had been sorted into Ravenclaw, surprising no one except the Professors who knew their real identities. “They just want us to be like our parents,” Avaline groaned, “perfect little Gryffindors,” She made a face at the idea of being in the house, remembering the chaos when she made it into Slytherin and glared at her sister as Elizabeth flicked a flower at her.

“There’s nothing wrong with being a Gryffindor sis.” 


	4. Ara L. Black Potter: Adapting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ara adapts to being near people again, has questions semi answered, and Ollivander discovers their identities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are getting closer to Harry coming into their lives which is taking place the same time as the canon timeline. End notes will sum up everything as best as I can.

_December, 1988:_  


Ara enjoyed her new life with the Potters. Or well, her sisters. For the majority of her childhood, she had lacked a lot of social interaction, which hadn't helped when she was surrounded by grieving parental figures. It took the Potter sisters a while to get her used to having long conversations. More often than not Ara spent her time by herself to avoid social exhaustion.

However, when she was up for it Avaline had Elizabeth spent most of their time getting to know Ara before Avaline left for her first year at Hogwarts.

"You were raised in Brazil?" Ara asked excitedly. Elizabeth puffed up, "Yup! We grew up in the Amazon!" Avaline swatted Elizabeth's arm, merlin forbid she'd learn humility, before looking at Ara, "We moved back to England for me to attend Hogwarts." Ara nodded along but felt another question brewing in her head. Elizabeth noticed and decided to push, "do you have another question?" Ara shook her head causing the sisters to frown, she had gotten so used to adults shutting down her curiosity that she forced herself to be quiet at times.

"If you are wondering why we were in India, it's so I could get a pet for the school year," Avaline said. Ara looked up at her, "Do you mean Br-" she paused struggling to say the name. "Brento?" Elizabeth finished for her. Ara smiled and nodded, "Yes! Bray toe!" Elizabeth let out a snort at the pronunciation, "close enough."

Avaline glared at Elizabeth before continuing her conversation with Ara, "Yes I do mean Brento, and while they do originate from Africa we wanted to hire a Parseltongue speaker so I could converse with Brento."

As if on cue Brento slithered into the library and onto Avaline's shoulder. Ara watched with keen interest while Elizabeth huffed at the shift of attention away from her. Avaline coed at the creature before petting them. Brento was a young Runespoor, a creature with three heads, each of which had different functions, to think, to dream, and to criticize. If Ara remembered correctly Elizabeth had told her Brento would grow to be six to seven feet long. Hissing softly at his master, Avaline listened to them as they spoke. 

The six-year-old marveled at the language but felt a pang in her chest when she realized Avaline would be leaving them once school started. Elizabeth, ever the observer, placed her attention on her Ara, "Is everything alright?" Ara was silent but made her way into her sister's lap and hugged her tightly. As if sensing the reason Avaline pushed down the guilt and finished her conversation with Brento.

Taking Brento off her shoulder, Avaline crawled over to her younger sisters and joined their embrace. The three didn't say anything or move from their positions until Severus' Patronus called them for dinner.

  
\---  


_May, 1989:_

Ara had missed Avaline a lot when she left for Hogwarts, but with Elizabeth at the Manor, she was able to cope with Avaline's absence. It was around the time they received a letter from Avaline, who was getting frustrated with her quidditch team, that she decided to ask the one question no one had ever answered her.

"Who was my father?"

Elizabeth, who was working on a shrinking potion, froze. "Er-" she fumbled, clearly taken aback at the question "Your father was," she stammered a bit longer before sighing and continued to work on her potion, "It's a bit difficult to really say, seeing as I was 2 when he was alive but is essence he was my Godfather." Ara perked up, "Godfather? So that means you knew him!" Elizabeth shrugged, "From what I can piece together your father was very close friends with my father," she motioned for Ara to pass her the shrivelfig on the other side of the room, "and he was in Gryffindor at Hogwarts." 

Ara faltered slightly when she finished handing off the shrivelfig, "Then, do you know what happened to him?" Elizabeth paused, "To be honest I'm not sure, I don't think he's dead but I think that would be a better question to ask Avaline." They grew quiet as Elizabeth finished up her potion.

"Do you think Severus would know?" Elizabeth glanced up at her, the gaze sent a chill down her spine, and for the first time, Ara felt scared of her sister. 

"Never ask him anything that has to do with our father's," Elizabeth said firmly. 

"Why?" Ara heard herself asking. Putting away her supplies Elizabeth explained Severus' tendency to lash out at that had to do with James and Sirius. "Avaline and I have always been curious about our parents. And at one point we noticed all the information we had was on our mother and never our father." Ara listened closely noticing the somber look on Elizabeth's face. "When we did work up the courage to ask him," her eyes were distant, "he sent us to our rooms and didn't let us out for days."

  
\---  


_August, 1992_

For a very unknown reason, Severus had chosen not to attend her own visit to Diagon Alley. Instead, her sisters trailed behind her as they made their way down in the afternoon. 

“It’s a good thing we came here later, I heard from Lucius that there was a fight here earlier,” Avaline said cheerfully. 

The Malfoys were close to Severus, and thus after Avaline had been sorted into Slytherin, made connections with Lucius through their house network. Ara recalled that Avaline often met with Mr. Malfoy once a month to trade artifacts between themselves. While she hadn't met Lucius or Narcissa, she had been able to meet Lucius' son, Draco, who, while a bit full of himself got along well with her. 

_(Flashback: Winter Break 1991)_

"If you join Slytherin I'll be sure to care for you!" he had exclaimed haughtily. Ara had snorted, "You can barely take care of yourself, if it weren't for your house-elf you would have the messiest room ever" He looked at her offended, "I'll have you know I'm basically running that place!" Ara raised an eyebrow unimpressed, "There's no way they'd let a first-year boss around the older students." Draco huffed before throwing a quill at her causing her to burst out laughing. Once she calmed down she spoke up again, "Besides I'll be attending school here in the States." Before Draco could complain about her decision he was interrupted by his own father. 

"Draco!" 

Jumping from their seats in the study they whirled around to see Draco's father and Avaline walk in, both seemingly angry at something. "We'll be taking our leave back to England son, please bid your goodbyes." He gave Avaline a curt nod before making his way out of the Ara and Avaline's cottage. Awkwardly Draco and Ara glanced at each other before Ara piped up, "What happened Ava?" Sighing Avaline ran her hand through her hair frustratingly, "Some of the British Ministry officials are pushing for a raid of Malfoy Manor and now we have to be careful of when we take and move the artifacts without arousing suspicion." Draco frowned, "Those are probably all the mudbloods and blood traitors in the Ministry trying to criminalize my father." Both sisters inwardly simmered with anger but continued to nod and smile to wave away his worries before he bid his goodbye. 

Once the Malfoy's took their leave the sisters slouched forwards exhausted in their own facades. "He's such a sweet boy when he isn't spouting his own father's agenda." Avaline sighed. Ara groaned, "I don't know how you were able to handle that kind of talk for three years at Hogwarts." 

"You'll be lucky enough not to once you start attending Ilvormory." 

_(End Flashback: Present August 1992.)_

“We also get to take our time shopping and not fighting with others,” Elizabeth added, gently pushing Ara forward through the now-empty street. Elizabeth shot Avaline a look, which led Ara to believe that she seemed to know about the trades and made it obvious how much she hated it, for a reason Ara had yet to know. Though she doubted her sisters would hide the truth if she asked, fortunately, she was content with not knowing at the moment and didn’t think too much of it.

“Ah! Another Snape! How wonderful!” Ollivander exclaimed as he recognized the other two. Elizabeth smiled politely, whereas Avaline clicked her tongue and pushed Ara forward, “Por favor, cuide dela e dê uma varinha para Ara.”

“Oh I do enjoy picking your family's wands!” he said, turning around already muttering to himself. Ara had looked around nervously, as he returned with a box. “Let’s see if I can get this one first try!”

With trembling hands Ara reached out and took the wand into her own hand and a burst of light shot out. 

Avaline and Elizabeth reached out to place a hand on each of her shoulders causing a grin to break out on her face. Ollivander clapped his hands enthusiastically, “Oh yes! I have! I do love getting them done the first one.”

“What kind of wand is it?” Ara asked softly as she marveled at the design. 

“Unicorn hair, like your sisters, Cypress wood, with a length of 10 ½ inches.” he replied seemingly distracted all of a sudden as his eyes flickered between the three of them. “Oh Ara we are so proud of you!” Elizabeth squealed, hugging her tightly. Looking between her sisters Avaline turned towards Ollivander and for once Avaline dropped her Portuguese in front of Ollivander, “Thank you for helping my sisters and I with our wands.” 

She took out a small pouch full of galleons and pressed it into his hand but froze when he spoke, “You aren’t Snapes are you?” From behind her Ara and Elizabeth tensed at his gaze. “You’re Potters. Yes,” he looked at them in awe. 

Panic surged through the sisters as they realized their secret would come out sooner than intended. “How did I not notice it before? You have her eyes, all three of you, just like H-” he was cut off by them running out the door with shouts of goodbyes. 

Once they were quite a distance away they calmed down. “We have to mention this to Severus when we get home,” Avaline whispered fiercely. “Yes of course Ava, but I do think we have one more stop.” Elizabeth chimed. Ara perked up, “Really? Where?” Despite the close call the older sisters weren’t going to forget their own surprise. Avaline and Elizabeth shared a secret grin.

_Later at the Potter Estate:_

“You got Ara a pet without consulting me.” Severus repeated for what seemed the 100th time that evening. Avaline frowned at him, “I don’t have to consult you for everything Severus. Besides it’s not like it’s the first one we’ve ever gotten” Snape frowned, “That’s beside the point!”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes hearing them argue but continued to pet her own pet from the couch, a large Wampus cat named Cherry she had been gifted by Avaline earlier that year. Ara frowned at the scene and held her newly bought snowy owl against her chest. It seemed that as the closer her time to go to Hogwarts got, the snappier Severus was becoming. Normally he would have no qualms against the random purchases, especially if he didn't have to pay for them, but it seemed everything was setting him off today. Hell, Ara scowled, he didn’t blink twice when Elizabeth had come home with her Wampus cat, and it wasn't like he cared much about her half the time.

“I really hope we find out what’s bugging him,” Elizabeth grumbled as Ara settled next to her on the couch. “Honestly, you’d think our fathers would be coming back from the dead with the way he’s acting,” whispered Ara. Elizabeth snorted, “Like hell that could happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story so far involves the sisters living their lives which is by no means perfect but they get along incredibly well. 
> 
> Avaline is a byproduct of a Potter raised by a Snape. She is most like her mother when it comes to temperament and smarts but is just as a rebel as her father. But seeing as she is clearly Severus' favorite because she looks so much like her mother, she leaned towards developing a more 'anti-Gryffindor' mentality and embraced Slytherin as a house. 
> 
> Elizabeth tends to watch more than actually act on her thoughts. She's most like her father when it comes to thriving in mischief, but like her mother, she knows there is a time and a place for fun. Because she resembles James it strains her relationship with Severus at times and is only saved by her one green eye. Because of this she only respects Severus as someone who cared for her as a child but decides to not listen to his distaste for Gryffindors. However, as her brain thinks logically over emotionally she was sorted into Ravenclaw. 
> 
> Ara was, for the most part, raised by her sisters. Because of Severus's refusal to care for her, he doesn't hold much weight in her own decisions and ideologies. Ara is very good at reading people after being surrounded by so much sadness as a child. Because of this, I could describe her more as Harry with all the best of his worst. Harry is naturally a very curious child, but unlike him, Ara respects secrets people keep. Her house, if the title means ANYTHING, has already been decided. 
> 
> Severus, for his part, is being a caretaker in the barest necessities. What he thinks of them is shown throughout each siblings narration and will continue to. How he treated Harry in canon does not change in my story. Harry, as far as Severus cares, was not raised by him, is not a resemblance to his mother, and acts like his father. 
> 
> When Avaline was legally old enough to be the sole caretakers for her sisters she had taken over from Severus and took Ara to the U.S while Elizabeth attended Durmstrang, which is during Harry's first year. 
> 
> The answer to how they didn't know is kind of sprinkled into the story so far but will be explained a bit more later on when they do meet. This story isn't meant to be some sort of "badass sisters that beat everyone's ass and do shit better than Harry ever could". 
> 
> It's a story where they do their best as CHILDREN themselves to protect their brother. Harry and his sisters won't be all sunshine and rainbows and when I tell you the relationship between his sisters and them will lead to his own conflicting feelings to family. This whole story will be written as HEAVY angst. 
> 
> ;) buckle up cuz this is a WILD RIDE.


	5. Ara L. Potter: The Day The Sisters Met The Boy Who Lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has come that the Potters enter Hogwarts.

_September 1, 1992_

The morning of Ara's first day of Hogwarts had been the most hectic day the sisters had had in a while. Avaline had been fretting over paperwork, Elizabeth ran around searching for her robes that had gone misplaced, and Ara was left going over Brento and Cherry's daily care to their newly bought house-elves. 

"I still cannot understand how Albus had been able to use my job application to the ministry as a Professor at Hogwarts," Avaline said, she ran her hand through her hair through the newly mailed classwork. Ara trotted into the study room, "With the way you and Elizabeth talk about him you should have expected it." Avaline sighed, finally wrapping her head around the documents sprawled around her and using a spell to bundle and pack them away in her suitcase. 

"You're not wrong, but honestly, I can't fathom how he doesn't understand the fear he rallies with how much power he truly holds." 

A loud crash sounded behind them making them jump. A second later, one of their new house-elves, Alva popped in hysteric, "Misstress! Alva is unable to stop Brento from hitting themselves!" As if on cue another round of thuds and hissing rang through the Manor. Avaline groaned pressing her hand to her forehead, "Let it be known that owning a Runespoor is not for the faint of heart." 

After Avaline had scolded and collared Brento, Elizabeth had bounded down the stairs with her robes and suitcase in hand. "Finally!" Ara exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. Elizabeth frowned flicking her sister in the forehead causing Ara to whine. "Now that everything and everyone is ready I have to warn you about the letter I got from Lucius today," Avaline said. Elizabeth scowled at the mention of the Malfoy, "What did that git say now?" 

Muffling a snicker Ara covered her mouth as Avaline glared at the both of them. 

"He had to get rid of an artifact that as far as he's told me is pretty dark-" 

Elizabeth interjected, "everything you two deal with is dark." 

"-and it's in Hogwarts, he wouldn't tell me exactly what it was or how he got it in there but I doubt he'd give it Draco." Avaline continued ignoring her sister. 

Ara nodded following along, "So what are we supposed to do with this information?" 

"Watch out for it and keep me updated," Avaline replied. 

On their way to the train station, Avaline reminded them about their debut as Potters. "Now that we are leaving behind our fake identities let's not forget we can't go out trusting everyone willy nilly," she said. Yawning Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I think we get it by now. Albus is supposed to introduce us all together during the ceremony, blah blah blah." Avaline glowered from behind the car wheel, "you and I are supposed to meet him at Hogwarts so we will be Portkeying while Ara gets on the train." Elizabeth perked up as Ara made a sound of understanding, "Wait- I won't be able to meet with my old friends?" 

"I thought you already knew this," Ara said teasingly raising an eyebrow at her sister. "Oh shut it," Elizabeth said pinching Ara's cheek, who whined and swatted her. 

Avaline smiled at the sight before continuing, "Sadly, no. You can't meet with the other Prefects either and as far as I understand-" she made eye contact with her sister through the rearview mirror, "Ravenclaw will be having an extra Prefect." Elizabeth groaned sliding down her seat, "I thought I was the 5th year girl Prefect, not an extra!" Smirking Ara rubbed Elizabeth's head, who whimpered defeatedly, messing up her hair more than it already had been.

When they arrived, both Elizabeth and Avaline were quick to get her onto the train. "We're here early but we have to meet with one of the other Professors for the Portkey," Avaline said hugging Ara tightly. When she pulled away Elizabeth pulled her into her own hug but didn't let go as easily. Sensing her sister's hesitation Ara smiled, “I’ll be fine Eli!” Her sister huffed before whispering in her ear, “stick with that Gryffindor over there,” pulling away she jerked her head over at the crowd boarding the train, “she’s holding herself like a Ravenclaw.” Ara’s eyes followed her sister's gaze to a cute bushy-haired girl with a small smile on her face who waved goodbye to her parents and boarded the train. 

Nodding to her sister she turned around and boarded the train. Ara was quick to follow the girl into a cart. Startled the Gryffindor girl blinked at her as Ara began to speak. 

“May I sit with you? I’ve never- well, It’s just that I’ve been raised in the muggle world for so long magic is kind of a weird thing to get used to again.” Ara wrung her hands nervously waiting for their response. She was a bit miffed as to how shy she was being, but she was guessing it was because of the brunette girl. 

The girl nodded before patting the seat next to her, “of course! I’m guessing you’re a Half-Blood?” 

Ara smiled brightly before high tailing it to the seat, “Yes! My mother was a muggle. My sisters actually attended Hogwarts but something happened and my sister Eliza begged our older sister Ava to transfer her out of here.” Hermoine nodded along, "Where did they transfer? I've read on some of the other Wizarding Schools so I'm somewhat knowledgable on them." 

"Oh, my sister transferred to Durmstrang-" 

Before Ara could finish she was interrupted by two other first years, one of which seemed relieved to see Hermoine, and one who had a serene smile plastered on. "Hermoine!" the redhead shouted. 

"Ginny?" Hermoine said. The two girls went on to carry on a conversation, which sounded like a boy named Harold? Harold and Ross had been unable to make it onto the train, but before Ara could continue to listen her mind was pulled when the blonde girl spoke to her, "Hi, I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood."

"It's nice to meet you Luna Lovegood," Ara replied politely, "my name is Ara, Ara Potter." At that, the other two girls froze on the other side of the compartment. "Well, it's nice to meet you as well Ara Potter," Luna replied. Inwardly Ara sighed in relief as the fear of using her last name lifted weight on her shoulders but she tensed when the other two girls shouted, "Potter!?" Ara looked at them wide-eyed, "Yes? I mean I was adopted technically but we did the blood adoption at the Ministry and-" 

"You can't be a Potter," Hermoine said frowning. Ara felt a stir of anger in her chest, "Why would I lie?" 

"Do you know Harry then?" Ginny accused, staring hard at her. Ara's head spun at the name, "Not really? Why does Harry have anything to do with me being a Potter?" 

Luna was the one to answer that question, "Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, the boy who lived." 

"But that would make him my brother, I don't have a brother," Ara argued. She couldn't recall her sisters ever telling her about having a brother, and as she wracked her brain around the name, she didn't think Severus had ever mentioned him either. 

While Ginny looked uncomfortable at the moment Hermoine looked downright confused, "Harry never mentioned having siblings." 

"I don't know who this Harry is but my sisters have never said anything," Ara said. 

Hermoine looked pale when she took out her 'Hogwarts: A History' book, and by the end of her explanation, so did Ara. 

  
\----   


_The Sorting Ceremony Later That Evening..._

“Ara Black Potter!” Albus bellowed. The room had gone dead silent as she made her way towards the Hat. The whispers began to swirl all around her, her anxiety began to pick up but she felt a ghostly touch on her shoulder and she felt relieved knowing her sisters were with her. “Ah another Black but to be a Potter as well? Did Sirius make his move on the young lovers?” Confused Ara shook her head, “Never met my father, my mother is the one who raised me.” The hat hummed, “Oh well, you’ve got a mighty big heart, lots of courage, you’ll excel in Potions but- you’ve got as much loyalty as any- HUFFLEPUFF!” A smile broke off her face as she made her way to a hysteric Hufflepuff House. “We got a Potter!" they yelled causing Ara to flush red in embarrassment. Despite the hysterics, the sorting went on and once it had finished Dumbledore rose to speak. 

“Welcome back students, with this new year we welcome three new returning faces. Our new Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Lockharts!”

Ara turned her head to look at a blond man, who she admitted looked pretty handsome, and flash a smile at the students. Cringing slightly at the squeals that followed soon after Ara continued to listen to her Headmaster. 

“Professor Potter, who will be your new Muggle Studies Professor,” A twinge of pride shot through Ara as she watched her sister rise from her seat. She heard another wave of whispers run through the hall as they realized there was more than one Potter. Aside from those remarks, there were also the few lingering, 'oh she's gorgeous' and (ahem) more inappropriate comments that made Ara wish she was deaf. 

“And returning from her study abroad at Durmstrang-” whispers broke out at the mention of the infamous school causing Ara to wrinkle her nose, “Elizabeth Potter!” The doors behind them sprung open as Elizabeth walked through them, her robes adorned with the Ravenclaw colors, a Prefect badge shining on her upper breast pocket. Ara grinned at her sister who nodded towards her and Avaline who smiled back.

"Potters?!" Draco looked alarmed and disgusted at the news causing Ara to look at him. They stared at each other before his eyes flickered towards her sisters who seemed to be doing the same. In silent defeat, Draco kept quiet and fumed in his seat as Dumbledore closed the ceremony and motioned for everyone to finish eating. 

Elizabeth on her end was handling her houses' reactions rather well. 

Sitting down she was hugged tightly by one of her best friends, Penelope Clearwater, who from the looks of it was the other fifth-year prefect. 

"I missed you." Penelope whispered into her hair. 

Elizabeth allowed herself to smile and hug back tightly. "I missed you too," she confessed. 

“Why didn’t you ever tell us you were related to the Potter house?” 

Both Elizabeth and Penelope pulled away as she turned to one of her housemates, "It wasn't something my sister had wanted to disclose at the time. And despite that I've not been any less of a Ravenclaw now have I?" Her housemates eyed her for a second before dropping the subject, though a few younger ones seemed to want to continue pressing but were silenced by the upperclassmen.

"I do miss these little house conflicts," Elizabeth said. Penelope smiled at her, "Oh don't you just love the study sessions?" Elizabeth snorted, the study sessions in Ravenclaw were infamously long and painful for any student who joined them.

On Avaline's side of the welcoming feast, she was forcing herself to sit down next to Professor Lockhart, who had been on a tirade of his adventures for the past couple of minutes. And while she hated sitting next to him, she refused to sit next to Professor Vector. At the memory, her heart ached and she let herself get lost in it. 

_Flashback: Avaline's Second Year:1989_

Avaline had been crushing on Professor Vector when she began to take an interest in Artihmacy her second year. It was a very interesting and easy kind of class for her and she enjoyed meeting up with Professor Vector to work on some independent study with her after classes. And she understood her own small crush on her Professor was not appropriate, she herself didn't even think to pursue it. But, her gaze settled on her Professor as she went on a tirade on using Arithmancy in spell making, a girl could dream. 

It wasn't until she got her hands on the time turner that she began to think, maybe, just maybe, if she could use it enough where she could be old enough to be able to ask her Professor out, it could work out. And for a while, it seemed to be working out. With her accelerated learning, she had decided to pursue a career in Spell Crafting, a career that Professor Vector was ecstatic for her. There were days where everything seemed pretty normal, but there were also days the Professor would open up a bit more than usual, leaving her yearning for more. 

It had, in the end, become a fruitless endeavor, she thought bitterly. It had come back to bite her on the arse. It had been a couple of days before graduation when she had made her way to Professor Vector's office to confess her own crush on the woman when she overheard Severus talking to Professor Vector. 

"Severus, I've made it abundantly clear that I would.... pathetic....young girl..." 

With that little ray of hope crushed Avaline had stomped her feelings away and walked into the door surprising both adults. 

"I want to cancel my internship with Flamel." While Professor Vector flushed with shame at her presence, she still tried to convince the girl not to but Severus had ushered her away and helped her wipe away her tears.

From there she had applied to begin training as an Auror, which Severus showed disappointment in, before deciding to work abroad in the states after Elizabeth transferred to Drumstrang. 

For a while she was left brokenhearted, pushing herself onto her work in MACUSA as an employee under the Department of No Maj Misinformation. Now, however, as she sat a couple of steps away from her old crush, she could confidently say that she had not been able to move on. 

_End Of Flashback_

Sighing internally she continued to smile politely to Professor Lockhart- or well Gilderoy. 

Feeling a pair of eyes on her, her gaze trailed off onto the Gryffindor's table were two young girls were eyeing her. Quirking an eyebrow she assessed that one of them was in her first year as she was lacking her house colors, while the other one was either a second or third year. She hummed thoughtfully before leveling her gaze to her hold house. While some of the younger years didn't know who she was, her old classmates were in a state of shock if their grim faces were any clue. She'd have to schedule a talk with them on their own time, she had to make sure her connections with them weren't severed if she wanted to keep a foot in the pureblood society. Putting that thought away she moved her attention to her sisters, who by all means seemed to be doing well. Ava was mingling with the Hufflepuffs, and Elizabeth's friends seemed to be satisfied by her own answer to their questions. 

It always baffled how different the house's own politics worked within themselves. Slytherins were taught to rally as a unified house and keep conflicts internal within, Gryffindors made it their jobs to parade their own problems to the other houses and somehow always made them everyone else's, Ravenclaws were smart enough to keep things under wrap and hide their own wrongdoings, and Hufflepuffs, while a unified house as their loyalties showed, they also tended to form their own factions that ended quite ugly when provoked. 

Despite being thankful for graduating early and being able to take on the Potter name and legally be their ward, it saddened her she would not be able to protect them from their own inter-house struggles and conflicts with the limits a Professor had. _Though_ , she thought smiling slightly, _I wouldn't change their happiness for anything in the world_. 

_____ _

And while Avaline sat there feelings quite proud of her own sisters, a third sibling had just crashed into the Willow Tree.

_____ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter written since DECEMBER and yet it was so hard making sure things aligned and made sense without giving up a lot of the plot. I have the future timeline pretty well done but it's leading up to it that is making me struggle a lot. If there are any questions about what's happening please comment below so I can improve in my storytelling!


	6. Avaline's Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avaline is cornered by Septima, not that she minds.
> 
> Draco corners Ara, who _does_ mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've read the books and after reading so many fanfictions the storyline is a bit jumbled in my head. At this point left is right and up is down. I had to look up this scene and realized Harry was able to actually see the ceremony but since I already wrote that scene I went ahead and did my best to adapt to it. When I found out some more things I just said fuck it and kept what I wrote for this chapter. 
> 
> Aside from that Septima Vector is actually 28 in my fanfiction just because it's easier on my head. So while Avaline is supposed to be 16 because of the time turner she is now 19 and technically 9 years younger than Septima. 
> 
> This is the chapter where the siblings finally meet. Their dynamics are something I can't wait to highlight.

Avaline was bored. 

Having Gilderoy yapping to her ear the whole night was not the way she was hoping this evening would go. If she had been a student she'd of happily been throwing insults around her fellow Slytherin. It had, after all, been her _home_ for the three years she attended Hogwarts. Her eyes traced over the members. She recognized a few of the newer members, sons, and daughters of some of her more _questionable_ business partners.

Making eye contact with Draco, he scowled in her direction. Avaline smirked. She wasn't too worried about Lucius finding out. After all, she knew about the diary. Granted, not what it actually _was._ But enough to know if the artifact was found and proven to have been in his possession. Well, let's just say Draco would have to change his last name to Narcissa's maiden name. 

As she took a bite of her dessert she realized something seemed _off._ And not in the way where she was in immediate danger. No, it was a more unwelcomed kind of feeling. 

The same feeling she had when Albus had asked if she would like to be moved to Gryffindor. When he had _gifted_ her the time turner. When he had tried to do the same to _Elizabeth._ Her eyes followed Severus as he made his way out of the Great Hall. No this had more to do with the fact she could feel Dumbledore’s schemes rising from the shadows. 

Debating whether or not to follow him Avaline decided to follow her instincts. 

Abruptly, Avaline stood up, cutting off Gilderoy who scowled slightly at being ignored before flashing her a smile. "Where are you heading Professor Potter?" Avaline didn't bother to spare him a glance. "I've gotten quite bored, I'll be heading to my quarters." Annoyed Gilderoy let out a forced laugh, "Of course! I'll see you tomorrow morning then!" Avaline waved him away as she left in the direction Severus had gone.

Tailing behind Severus her mind began to ponder why he had gotten up. Her sisters were safe. He had already known they were coming. Could there be former Death Eaters trying to kill them? No, it was way too fast for them to have caught on. Even then she had spent more than enough dealing with the majority of them through Lucius that they wouldn’t _dare_ touch them. 

Avaline had been so caught up in her thoughts that she was completely blinded by Professor Vector..

“Professor Potter? Could I speak with you?” 

Flinching, Avaline refused to turn around. “Now is not a good time Professor Vector.” Septima, however, continued her pursuit. “Please, _Avaline._ ” 

Avaline felt her chest burn at the desperation in her former Professor’s voice. And in her hesitance, she realized a tad too late that she had lost Severus. Defeated, Avaline halted in her tracks and turned around before looking _down._ She blinked. She knew she had _grown_ since the last time she had seen Septima but she hadn't realized _how much._ From records and pictures (that Elizabeth had hidden from Severus), she could see that her parents had been tall themselves, so it was reasonable that she herself towered over the majority of people now. 

"You.. grew since the last time I saw you." Septima breathed out. 

Avaline let out a noise in agreement. It seemed Septima had noticed as well. 

They plunged into an awkward silence before Avaline cleared her throat. "You said you needed to talk, Professor?" Septima nodded, embarrassed at having been caught up in her old student's appearance. "Please, call me Septima. We're working together now. I don't think there's any reason not to address each other by our first names." 

"Of course.. Septima." 

Septima's smile softened and Avaline found she had a hard time not melting at the sight.

Septima had always been beautiful, having graduated early herself from Hogwarts it left her being only 9 years Avaline's senior. With long, thin black hair, smoldering green eyes, and fair skin, Avaline knew she hadn't been alone in her infatuation with the Arithmancy Professor. To top it off Septima was incredibly smart. The times where they would spend in Septima's classroom going over Advanced Arithmancy and Spell Crafting attested to that. With all these factors in Septima's favor, Avaline had a really hard time falling out of love with the woman that had crushed her heart. 

She watched as Septima reached for her hand and allowed her to clasp their hands together and thought, _'I can get over my feelings. I can be mature. I'm a Slytherin. A Potter. Not some blubbering Hufflepuff that can't handle being rejected.'_

"I want to apologize to you Avaline. For whatever you had heard from my conversation with Snape, I wanted to- no I _needed_ to tell you... I did care about you." Avaline let out a small noise as Septima made eye contact with her. And just like that, Avaline's heart was caught in Septima's spell once again.

"I still care about you Avaline. I-" Septima's face flushed a pretty red that had Avaline's heart flutter. "It was incredibly inappropriate of me to have feelings for you back then. I'm sorry it made you uncomfortable enough that you had to give up your apprenticeship with Flammel." Avaline's head spun at the words. She had held feelings for her? But hadn't Septima told Severus she found her disgusting? Had she misheard her words back then? Having been so caught up in her thoughts almost missed the rest of Septima's words. "-and I'm happy you decided to come back to Hogwarts. I hope we can have a more professional relationship despite my own feelings." Avaline's eyes roamed Septima's face, who looked like she wanted to disappear from embarrassment, and realized she was being honest. Avaline inwardly groaned, she was an idiot. 

Avaline rubbed her free hand over her face in an effort to hide her own embarrassment. "Septima, I think this is a huge misunderstanding from back then." Septima shook her head, "You don't have to lie to me Avaline. I was supposed to be the adult in that situation, but right now I have to put that aside." Avaline opened her mouth to speak but was caught off by Septima who looked a bit more urgent as her eyes flitted between Avaline and the last direction she had seen Severus head off to. Avaline's eyebrows furrowed. _That's strange._

"The Headmaster and Professor Snape have been hiding something from you.” Avaline jerked her hand back. Septima's face fell. And just like that, the atmosphere around them broke. "I- I'm sorry Septima," Avaline stuttered, taking the Professor's hands back into hers once she saw her hurtful expression. Internally she cursed herself. She hated the look she had made but... what had Albus and Severus kept from her? Her mind raced at all the factors that the situation could end up in, but as she leveled her gaze towards Septima, she realized she had more than just her sister's lives riding on this one interaction. She had Septima's feelings to take account of. 

Swallowing thickly, Avaline rubbed her thumb over Septima's hands to relax a bit. "I was caught off guard, I'm sorry. What do you mean secret?" Avaline asked softly. Septima closed her eyes as she stilled herself for this revelation. Avaline waited patiently, and she did her best to not be too distracted by the fact that she was holding hands with Septima.

"You're brother, Avaline. Harry is _alive.”_

  
\---  


Ara was having a great time. 

Her house was so _warm_ it felt like they had all instantly clicked once she sat down. She couldn't understand why she'd been so shy when talking to Hermoine. She had gotten very good at talking, enough that Avaline and Elizabeth had to beg her to shut up sometimes. Though, that didn't seem to be a problem for her fellow Hufflepuffs who all cut in and blabbered on and on as each of them took turns eating and talking. It felt like a _home._ Had this been the same feeling her father and sisters had felt when they came here for the first time? 

"Black." 

Ara frowned. She turned around to face Draco, who seemed quite angry, though she couldn't exactly fault him for it, she had been keeping her identity a secret. Though, having her call her Black was a new one. 

"Draco. Why are you addressing me like that all of a sudden?" She could feel her housemates' wide stares at the way she had answered him. It seemed her response to him wasn't normal. The way he had talked about his presence at Hogwarts she could piece together that he was quite annoying but carried some threatening power seeing as his father was on the school board. Draco sneered, "Well, I can't exactly stomach calling you a _Potter._ And it doesn't seem you're a Snape now are you _Ara_?" She scowled. 

"If you want to throw a fit about not telling you I'd take that up with Avaline," Ara said. Draco wrinkled his nose at the mention of her sister but she continued, "I am not putting up with you tonight. Drop it." For a second Draco looked like he was gonna reach for his wand, and could feel her housemates thrumming with their own magic ready to back her up when suddenly a figure cut between them. 

"Step away from her, Malfoy." The figure turned out to be one of her fellow Hufflepuffs. Her housemates calmed down a bit, one of them keeping a hand on her back. She glanced at them in a silent thanks, the first-year just nodded and kept her eyes on Draco. _Guess I won't have to use that spell Elizabeth taught me._

"You tell 'em, Cedric!" someone shouted from behind her.

Draco, for his part, seemed a bit flustered at the older boy's presence, "Stay out of this or my father will hear about this!" 

Cedric ignored him and eyed Draco's hand, which was very close to pulling out his wand. The tension between them was quickly cut off by her sister.

"10 points from Slytherin!" Everyone looked up to see Elizabeth stalking towards Draco angrily. "Merlin's saggy ball sack I can't catch a break here," Draco seethed. "5 points for cursing. Head to your table Draco," Elizabeth snapped. Draco glared at Elizabeth, who matched his intensity head-on. Muttering angrily Draco looked away and made his way back, he'd known Elizabeth long enough to know if he pressed harder she'd just prank him in secret later. 

Sighing Elizabeth smiled at Cedric, "Thank you for helping her out Cece." Ara's face scrunched up, "Cece?". Cedric flushed, "It's no problem, and I've told you before to drop that nickname." Ignoring him Elizabeth waved her hand in the air, "Never." 

"Could I get an introduction or do I have to pay for that," Ara said, feeling slightly ignored. Cedric smiled at the jab. Elizabeth, for her part, laughed as she swung an arm around Cedric, who hunched down slightly to allow their height difference to align. "This is one of my best friends here at Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory. Started the same year, somehow got stuck with him on the train ride here. Saved my ass during one of my outings in the Forbidden Forest. After that, we were kind of inseparable. You've met his dad once I think. He came to check out Brento and Cherry's living conditions." 

Ara perked up, "I remember! It's nice to meet you, Cedric! Thank you for helping me out with Draco." Cedric smiled a bit wider, "It's no problem really. Anything for Lizzie's sister." Ara snorted at the nickname before shifting her attention back to her housemates, who seemed eager to talk to her even more now that they saw her throw insults at Draco. Once she knew Ara wasn't looking Elizabeth slapped the back of Cedric's head causing him to pull away laughing, a smile breaking out on her own face. Though, it slowly eased off as she suddenly got a bit jittery had being near him after her blood ties were revealed. 

"Well, I've got to head back to my table, Penelope is gonna be scolding me for not leaving this to the Hufflepuff Prefects. Thanks again for helping Ara out" Avaline said.

As she turned to leave Cedric caught her hand, face completely void of the smile it had earlier, a more serious look taking place. "Can we talk about _it_ later?" Elizabeth stared at him. She didn't want to, but she knew she had to explain to him why she'd kept it a secret. She'd been Elizabeth Retsa Snape for the whole time she had known him, the whole time she'd been at Hogwarts. "Meet me at our usual spot." Satisfied with her response he nodded letting her go and both of them made their way back to their own seats. 

Instead of being scolded like she thought she'd have been, Penelope just gestured to her to join the huddle of Ravenclaw Prefects, who were in the midst of discussing schedule distribution for the students. However, before she could give an opinion, Professor Flitwick called them all to attention. With all the students turning to look at him they realized that a quarter of the staff had disappeared including the _Headmaster._

"I think this night has gone long enough. Prefects are free to get their first years ready and head to their dorms at any time. Everyone else can be dismissed, good luck tomorrow and I can't wait to see you all in class." With that, the remaining Professors got up and made their way out of the Great Hall, Prefects got their respective first years to line up, and the Potter sisters were left wondering where in gods name Avaline had gone. 

\---

Avaline was on a warpath. How _dare_ he keep this a secret. Keep her _baby brother_ a secret? She had kept her anger at bay when Septima had told her everything. Ensuring her gestures and movement were slow and gentle when handling her so as to not scare her away. But once Septima had bid her goodbye Avaline set her path towards Severus' office. She had a feeling he was in there, knowing he wasn't overly fond of any of the other places in Hogwarts because of her father. Wand in her hand she cast her Patronus, a large Grey Wolf, and relayed three words, "Harry is alive." Nodding the wolf shot off in the direction of her sisters carrying the message its creator had given them. Elizabeth needed to know, Avaline reasoned, and somehow they'd have to explain it to Ara. Avaline grimaced. It was a memory and story both she and Elizabeth avoided at all costs, and thankfully, Ara wasn't aware or keen to ask about. 

Turning a corner just a hall or two away from Severus' office she was faced with the main object of her fury. "Ah, Miss Potter. What are you doing on this side of the castle?" Albus asked, his face betraying nothing of the _deceit_ he had given her. Biting back the anger that swirled in her Avaline plastered on a smile, "I was actually hoping to talk to both you and Severus. Glad to see I found one of the two _liars._

Albus, for his part, just smiled at her. "I see you found out about him." Her temper sparked and she found herself pointing her wand at him. Her body shook, her blood felt like it was on fire, and all she could think about was hexing him. "How _dare_ you hide my brother from me!" she roared. She'd show him what a Slytherin was _actually_ capable of. Just as she was about to fire a spell she suddenly froze. A familiar mop of hair, green eyes, and glasses stared at her in fear from behind Albus. "Avaline! What are you doing!?" Professor McGonagall yelled, shielding _Harry._

"I-" Avaline started. "Ava!" Elizabeth shouted from behind her. The sounds of both her and Ara echoed through the hallway. Only to stop once Elizabeth saw Harry for herself. "Is that?" she started, voice wavering a bit. Avaline let a shuddering breath as she also stared at _him._ "Harry? Yeah, it is." 

Professor McGonagall on her part seemed to have realized the fact that the _Potter_ sisters were in the same room as _Harry Potter_ and turned as white as a sheet. 

"Who is she, Professor?" Harry asked, his own eyes flickering between all of them. "Is she here to kill Harry?" A boy, one whom Avaline didn't recognize, asked. For that question, Albus himself decided to answer it, "No Ronald. Avaline is not here to kill Harry." Ronald seemed to ease a bit but Avaline felt her fury rise again. Bringing her wand back up to point at Albus everyone except the Headmaster was back on high alert. 

“You’ve kept this a secret for too long Albus!” spat Avaline. Her eyes were blazing with anger as she stood in front of her supposedly dead brother and the man she never trusted.

“What is going on, Headmaster?” Harry asked cautiously. Behind her, Ara and Eliza were jittery with nerves, nothing good came out of any situation when Ava was angry. Dumbledore held the oldest Potter’s gaze before looking at Harry, “As Avaline said, I’ve kept this secret for way too long from you Mr. Potter, but please understand I never meant any-” he was cut off by Ava who turned to look at her brother, “I’m your sister Harry.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving ya'll on a cliff hanger. I might update in a week, maybe a year, who knows. It took a while just because I was caught up in college and writing up another story. Then when I was getting ready to sit down my state got hit with a never before seen SNOW STORM. I live in Texas, I had never experienced it before and neither had our state. We weren't prepared, and everything shut down. I was kicked out of my dorm and left basically homeless for 8 hours because a pipe caused our dorm to flood. We got moved to another empty dormitory but it lacked hot water and the lights/wifi would turn on for 10 minutes at most then completely disappear for hours at a time. Thankfully things calmed down enough for me to get back to my dorm and write this out. Anyway back to the story!
> 
> A lot isn't known about the world aside from what Harry himself experiences so I had a lot of fun drawing this world up with ideas I took from other fanfics I've read. I want the Malfoy's to have a sort of redemption, and Draco is young enough to still be somewhat saved from his horrible future. I'm not a Draco simp. I just think his character could have been _better._ Slytherins as a whole are such interesting characters I'm excited to write out Avaline talking to her old classmates and Lucius. Then writing about Cedric and Elizabeth, then the trio getting along with Ara. Ugh, I have so many little side stories already written even I'm impatient with writing this. 
> 
> I'll be posting a Septima version of her falling in love with Avaline on a separate story around this weekend so look out for that. I'm actually looking for beta readers, I only have one friend doing so, so if you're interested let me know!
> 
> As always leave some comments on how I can improve!


End file.
